


Blue Cross High

by NanatheValkyrie295



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A whole bunch of OC'S coming in, Alternate Universe - High School, And lots of other supernatural/sci-fi plot devices, But there will be aliens, Canon is being destroyed right now, F/M, Gen, I have no idea what I am about to unleash, Other characters from various anime's may be appearing, The Saiyans are not aliens, They will be something completely different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanatheValkyrie295/pseuds/NanatheValkyrie295
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trunks really didn't know what his mother was thinking by enrolling him to Blue Cross high. He's been home-schooled most of his life and now he's sent to a new school surrounded by crazy teenagers and weird teachers. But his views will certainly change when he befriends the Son Twins, Goten and Gochi, along with some other memorable characters he meets along the way. Watch as they go through each day with a little bit of fun, a little bit of heartache and a whole lot of crazy. Buckle up and hope you don't go insane from the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Really Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys. Like I said, I would be posting five new stories for you to look at. And this is the first entry, Blue Cross High. Hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I, for the life of me, do not own Dragon Ball Z. (sulks in the Emo corner with ears and tail drooping) However, I do own the plot and the OC’s to come! But I still wished I owned it..... (Glances toward Toriyama-sama) Oh well! Here goes something! Ichinichi wo! Neeeeehhhhh!

Chapter 1: A Really Bad Day

The sun was shining brightly over the skyscraper buildings as the day winded on. The hissing of the cars as they made their way down the streets of West City. The citizens were marching their way down the concrete jungle, doing whatever business they have to attend to. Children were riding the sidewalks on their skateboards and bicycles. Businessmen talking on they’re phones and tourists snapping their cameras at the foreign sights shown. Neighbors from the apartment buildings frequently greeted each other, just enjoying this fine weekend. Yep, everyone in West City was most proudly having a good day.

 

“WHAT?!”

……. Except for one.

Trunks Briefs was having a bad day. No, scratch that, he was having a crappy day. It was one of those days that he wished he had stayed in bed and slept the entire time. He would have been able to if his little sister hadn’t streaked into his room and jumped on top of him, asking him to play with her. Trunks could have said no, he wanted to sleep, but then Bulla had used the Puppy Dog face on him.

Doe eyes and all.

The next few hours of his life were spent playing piggyback with Bulla and serving as her human-sized doll. It wasn’t that bad actually; Trunks loved his baby sister to pieces. And it was kind of cute & funny what she would do to his hair sometimes. But he really wished that she didn't try to paint his nails pink.

That was until his mother made the announcement. Then his day starting turning crappy.

“No. Freaking. Way.” he stated defiantly as he crossed his arms. He was wearing a black tank top that hung off his thin frame and a pair of green cargo pants. He was barefoot since he had been taking a nap after playing with Bulla. His cerulean blue eyes were set in a fierce glare, determined to intimidate his opponent.

Bulma Briefs just stared right back at him with an equally fierce expression on her pretty face. “Now Trunks, this could prove to be really good for you. It would be a really good idea if you go.” she said calmly, trying to calm down her son.

“What kind of good would is there in sending me to high school?!” Trunks said irately.

Ah yes, High School. The bane of every teenager’s existence. The one place where young people are tor- I mean taught the basic means in getting through life. To become the future leaders of our planet.

And maybe mammoths will fly.

You see, our dear Trunks have never been to a public school before. All his life, he has been taught by numerous tutors his mom called in to teach him. And numerous was a gross understatement.

He was pretty sure that the Department of Education had a special file on him for all their tutors, warning them that they could teach him, but it would be at their own risk and they may fear for their sanity.

“For one, you would meet people your own age! All you ever hang out with is Bulla, Me, your Father, your Grandparents or Toma. And Toma does not even really count since he is a cat! Secondly, you need **some** kind of stimulation. Live your life! I don’t want you to be cooped up in the house all day, doing Kami knows what in that lab of yours! Make friends your age and learn new things! **I** went to high school and I turned out just fine!” she ended her mini speech with a flourish of her hand, a cheery look on her face.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her as a response. “Mom. You skipped your classes daily when you thought they were boring. Saying that you knew the stuff already.”

Bulma grimaced when she heard that. Damn it, she needed to stop telling him stories from her childhood. She knew they would somehow come back to haunt her. And at the worst time too.

“Moving on. You will be going to that school. For your mental health! You need to learn some things that you can’t learn by just reading books!”

His glare had come back. “Mom, I know you mean well, but I won’t go to that school and be tormented to bits by people I will barely remember. Not now, not **ever**.” Trunks complained.

After he finished that sentence, Trunks realized his mistake and clamped a hand over his mouth. He looked at Bulma and noticed some subtle changes in her demeanor. Even though she was still smiling with her eyes closed shut ( _reminding him a bit of his grandma_ ), he noticed that one of her eyes was twitching. Her smile looked a little strained as she thought over his response. Then she opened her eyes, which had turned into a steely blue and the smile was quickly vanishing and being replaced by a scowl. His eyes widened and he backed away from the furious woman, but realized that his escape was being blocked by the couch. Crap.

“TORUNKSUA VEGETA SAIYA BRIEFS! YOU WILL GO TO THAT SCHOOL AND YOU _**WILL**_ LIKE IT! OR SO HELP ME KAMI I WILL MAKE SURE YOU _**REGRET**_ NOT LEAVING!”

Trunks shivered when he heard that. He could just imagine the kinds of threats that his mother was implying. She could mean she would make sure that every tutor he might have would be hell. Or worse…. **SHE** would teach him herself. He cringed at that thought. That would be worse then hell. That would be…. He couldn’t think of a place to describe it.

“Y-Y-Yes M-Ma’am.” He stuttered trying to appease her before she started her rampage.

“Oh goody! I knew you would see it my way! Now, I just need to call the school to get the forms. Oh, and then I have to get your uniform! And some supplies!”

The poor boy just watched as Bulma planned out all the things needed if he was going. He wondered if her mood swings were unique to his mother or were they genetic. He didn't know which choice disturbed him more.

Suddenly, a weight attached itself to his back and he nearly fell over from it. He looked behind himself and spotted a bright blue tuft of hair. He figured out who it was pretty quickly. “Bulla, why did you try to break my back in two?”

Bulla giggled as she climbed onto Trunks shoulders. “Silly Onii-chan! That’s impossible! You would need something heavier then me to break your back.”

‘ _But you **are** heavy, Bulla._ ’ He sighed a little as he still stared at an excited Bulma.

“Onii-chan? Why is Momma acting so happy? Did something happen?” the four year old asked as she looked over her brothers head.

Bulma turned towards Bulla, hearing her question. “Why yes, sweetie! Something did happen! Your big brother is going to attend Blue Cross High School!” she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Bulla looked on with wide eyes “Really? Wow, Sugoi! That sounds like fun! Ne, Momma? Can I go to school like Onii-chan too!?”

Bulma shook her head as a no. “Sorry, sweetums. You’re not old enough to go to school yet. Especially your big brother’s school.” Bulla made a pouty face at the answer. “But, you could help me and your brother buy some stuff for when he goes.”

Bulla squealed in joy while Trunks groaned as if  struck by physical pain. There was no turning back now. He was going to go to this Blue Cross High, either willingly or forcefully. And now he was gonna have to endure a shopping trip that could last for hours.

Yep, Trunks Briefs was having a really bad day.

He shouldn't have got up this morning.


	2. First Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trunks does not want to wake up, is forced to anyway, endures the morning with grudging apathy and surprisingly makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comes out of hiding from hole)
> 
> Hey there guys.... Ages since I've posted something here. Gonna have to fix that. Anyway's, I hope you like this.

Chapter 2: First Day Part 1

This was it. Today was Armageddon. The end of all things as he knew it. Torunksua V. S Briefs was going to high school.

Oh the humanity of it all.

Trunks had been dreading this day ever since his mother had made it known that Friday afternoon. He thanked Kami that it was late that evening and Bulma decided not to do anything as of yet. But then, he was cursing him to hell when he was woken up the next morning by Bulla in a similar way to yesterday, only with much more force. He was sure his stomach was going to bruise if this keeps up. And then after getting re-accustomed to air, Trunks was literally whisked away to what would be known as the Shopping Trip from Hell@. And nothing got better when his mother decided to put in the food shopping trip along with the school shopping trip. Trunks was a little grateful that Vegeta was dragged along to help.

He was pretty sure he couldn’t single handedly drag the sheer amount of bags they took home that Saturday. What is it with women and shopping?

Sunday was just a smidge better for the teenager. He spent the better part of the day packing his new school bag, staring at some of the things bought. After that task was done, he opted for a little training with his dad. Even though he was a retired martial artist, Vegeta was no slouch. Practically every hit Trunks took he ended up face-planting the wall (and floor) of the training room. It was a wonder the Wall of Pain wasn't filled out more, from all the beatings he's taken. Pretty soon, _too soon_ , morning came about and the situation couldn’t be held off any longer. It was time to go to school!

….. Now if only Trunks could wake up.

The boy was practically stalling himself as he continued to snooze, even as his alarm clock rang right next to his head. All he did was turn over, his back facing the clock, as he slept on. But that clock still kept going and it was really starting to get on Trunk’s nerves. So, he decided to permanently shut up the clock. Trunks turned towards the clock, grabbed it, and chucked it towards the wall.

The poor, poor clock never stood a chance.

The nuisance gone, Trunks sighed softly and snuggled back under the warm covers of his bed. His victory was short-lived as he felt something wet and rough like sand paper on his cheek. Trunks groaned in aggravation and swatted a hand out to get rid of the object. The object only continued its ministrations to his face and pretty soon the teen had no choice but to open his eyes to investigate. Trunks opened them and looked up into golden-colored cat eyes.

He felt an eyebrow twitch madly. “What, you’re trying to sabotage me too?” The eyes only blinked at him and continued to lick at his face. “Argh! Alright, alright, Toma! I’m up, enough with the licking!” Trunks sputtered as he sat up and glared at the creature in his lap. The creature, or Toma, appeared to be a cat. It had snow-white fur that glistened brightly and ebony black stripes going over his back and stomach area. He was about the size of a nearly grown kitten and had a tan colored collar around his neck with a grey gem. Toma mewled and rubbed his head against Trunk’s stomach. He kept doing this until Trunks eventually gave in and scratched Toma behind his ears.

“You are soooo lucky that you are cute or you would end up like the clock.” Trunks muttered as he grabbed Toma and placed him on the floor. Toma yawned and stretched across the carpet, making himself comfortable. Trunks smiled a bit at the sight and rubbed at Toma’s back, causing him to purr. Toma looked up and watched as his master grabbed a towel and a new pair of boxers, marching to the bathroom inside his room for a shower.

 

Trunks stared at himself in the bathroom mirror as he finished putting on his new pair of glasses. It was a little loose, but his new uniform fitted him perfectly.

The uniform consisted of a white button down short sleeved shirt that went to hang below his waist and a navy blue tie. Over these items were a blazer jacket of the same color of the tie. Ending the uniform, a maroon blue pair of pants. On the front of his blazer was the logo for Blue Cross High, a double-edged silver colored sword with a pair of pure white angel wings. The rest of the outfit was of his choosing, so he had taken out his favorite pair of black boots and fastened them on his feet. His long, waist length lavender hair was pulled back by a series of three, oval shaped, clamp like hair pins to keep it from flying everywhere. His bangs clung to his forehead, a black pair of glasses underneath them.

He kept staring at his reflection, looking for any abnormalities, before nodding to himself. ‘ _Looks good enough to me_ ’ he thought as he let Toma climb up onto his shoulder and onto his head. As Toma made himself comfortable on his head, Trunks wondered why his cat was so strange. Why did Toma feel the need to hitch a ride on top of his head?

….Meh. He won't question it. His grandfather’s cat always rode on his shoulder, so he was used to animals behaving weirdly.

The teen stepped out of his room, but not before grabbing his messenger bag. Before he forgot, he also grabbed a case that was propped up on the wall. It was about as tall as below his shoulder and was wrapped up in light tinted sea green clothes. Trunks trudged down the hallway, ignoring the small twinges of pain as Toma scratched his scalp. He entered the kitchen, finding that both of his parents were already up.

“Good morning, sweetie!” Bulma twittered, placing a heaping plate of curry rice in front of him. She also placed a bowl of fish for Toma, who jumped off Trunk’s head ( _much to his relief_ ) to eat his food. “Morning, Mom.” He answered as he looked towards Vegeta. “Morning, Dad.” “Boy.” Vegeta acknowledged as he was too busy eating his own breakfast. Trunks now felt his eye instead of his eyebrow twitch at the nickname.

Vegeta _always_ called someone, whether it be his family or complete strangers, not by their real name. For Trunks, it’s Boy when he was in a neutral mood, Trunks if he was in a good mood (that name was a nickname in itself. Easier to say then Torunksua.), and Brat if he’s angry. He starts adding in swear words when he’s really pissed off at you. He won't even go into what his _nii-sama_ was called, it was practically the same as him. Bulma has Woman, Onna, or Banshee. Bulla seems to have it better off with Princess, Baby Brat, or Ichigo. Speaking of Bulla, here came the little girl now, walking into the dining area, clutching her white rabbit plushy. Bulla yawned and rubbed her eyes as she climbed up into her seat.

“Goo’Mornin~.” She stated halfway into a yawn.

“Princess.” “Morning, Bee-Bee.” Bulla pouts up angrily at Trunks. “Don’t call me that, I’m not a bee!” she states defiantly. Trunks chuckles and pokes her in the forehead. “You may not be a bee, but you sure look like one. Yellow every day?” The proof was right there with the bright yellow pajamas she was wearing, the black ribbon keeping her hair off to one side, and the yellow and black polka dotted tie around her stuffie’s neck.

Bulla stuck her tongue at him in response. “ _Onii-chan’s_ a big fat meanie head.” She muttered. Trunks snorted, amused. “Well, this meanie-head has to get going unfortunately. I’ll see you later, okay?” He promised as he got up from the table, his plate empty.

Bulla looked up from her breakfast sadly as she watched her big brother pick up his messenger bag and clothed case, walking towards the back door. “ _Onii-chan_ is going to be gone all day?” she asked, her face a mixture of sadness and opposition. Toma agreed with her and meowed his protest also.

Trunks looked back towards her and ruffled her hair, making blue strands stick up messily in disarray. “That’s right Bee-Bee. But don’t worry, once I get back home, I’ll play with you. Okay?” Bulla didn’t look all that convinced and looked like she might cry. Trunks looked at Bulma for help. Bulma saw the look and thought of an idea. A genius idea. She stared at Vegeta from the corner of her eye (he was glancing at the exchange with mild interest) and smiled deviously. Perfect.

“Bulla, dear, don’t worry. I’m sure your daddy will be happy to play with you until your big brother gets back home.” Bulma waited for the responses that would come.

And she was not disappointed. Vegeta immediately spit out the curry he had been eating, Trunks looked at his mother with various expressions of surprise (and amusement), while Bulla just looked on with such a happy face as if Christmas and her birthday came early for her at the same time. And Toma just blinked as if he didn’t care what was happening.

“Really, Papa is gonna play with me today?” Bulla asked happily.

Vegeta wanted to state that no, _he will not_ , but then he got caught in Bulla’s stare. You know the stare that cute little babies use when you tickle them all over and they start to laugh. It was just too adorable for anymore words.

‘ _God damn it! Must…resist…the cuteness_ ….!’ But you can all tell what happens next.

The Power of Cute wins again.

Bulla clapped excitedly while Vegeta sulked in his chair. Trunks turned away and snorted a bit while Bulma giggled. “Have fun with your day guys. I’m sure it will be a blast. Later!” With that, the teen made his way out of the door.

“Isn’t this going to be fun Papa? We can play horsy!” Bulla squealed.

“Whoopee.” Vegeta mumbled, very much not enthusiastic. He could already tell his day won’t go well.

* * *

Trunks stared up at the gates of his new school.

When he left his home, he had to practically sprint all the way down the sidewalk to catch his bus. Trunks was familiar with the local buses (he’s been riding them since he was 11), but the early morning session was packed with businessmen speaking into their phones, teenagers also going to school, parents accompanying children, and many other sorts of early morning commuters. The swaying motions of the bus was making his narcoleptic side become prominent, but he stayed awake for he knew if he fell asleep, he would most likely miss his stop.

When he exited the bus and crossed the street up to the place, he didn’t expect it to be sooo…. Well big. A line of concrete walls and a set of metal gates made up the entrance to the school. Beyond it was a large three story building with the emblem of Blue Cross at the fore center. A small staircase leading to a pair of oak wood double doors. Behind the first building were several smaller buildings, a few ranging from white to a light blue. A minute cluster of students were still milling around the front entrance, even as the first bell rung, signaling the beginning of the school day.

Trunks stared at all of this in a slight daze as students began to pile into the school building. He suddenly shook his head and entered the building.

‘ _Come on Trunks! Stop acting like a wuss. You can do this._ ’

With his confidence regained, the boy strode into through front entrance and entered the hallway. He slowed down his stride a bit and took a look at his surroundings. The walls were a white hue with navy blue underlinings streaking the top and bottom edges. The pearl white tiled floors squeaked as he made his way down. “Now where is the main office…” he muttered to himself as he pulled a map of the school from his back pocket. His mother had made sure he had the map “so you don’t get lost on your first day. You wouldn’t want that, now would you?”. He had to resist telling her that he would rather not be there anyway.

Trunks was so pre- occupied in studying the map, he didn’t pay attention to where he was going until it was too late.

“OUT OF THE WAY!” a loud voice shouted from further up the corridor. Trunks looked up and quickly dodged to the right as another student blasted past him… on roller blades?

The boy was not alone, right behind him was a blonde girl also wearing rollerblades and a helmet, being pulled along by the male with a piece of rope in her hands. The rope was tied to the boy’s waist. The girl turned her head to the side a little and called out “Sorry!” as the two continued down the hallway. Trunks just continued to stare blankly as the pair disappeared down the corridor, taking a sharp turn to the left. He shook his head slightly as he turned away and began walking again.

‘ _What the hell was that all about? And why in the world were they going around on skates?_ ’ Trunks soon dismissed his encounter of the strange duo and continued on with his search for the main office.

* * *

The two teenagers were still skating when the boy suddenly stopped. The action was too sudden for the girl and she nearly collided into the boys back. “Ack! Hey, what’s the big idea?” she asked annoyed with her friend.

The boy laughed when he heard her. “Sorry Berry- _chan_. But I just noticed something back there.” The boy answered. ‘Berry’ rose a surprised eyebrow at him.

“Really? What? Is it about that guy you nearly ran over?”

“Hahaha! Yeah, I just figured out that I haven’t seen him around him before.”

“Huh…. Then he must be a newbie.” ‘Berry’ then started to giggle into her hand. “If he is new, then I feel really sorry for him right about now.”

The boy agreed enthusiastically. “Yeah! He’s going to figure out pretty soon that this school isn’t very normal.” He stated as he began moving again.

* * *

Trunks sighed a bit as he stood outside of the classroom. After that rollerblading encounter, it took him about another fifteen minutes ( _with a side stop to ask a teacher for directions_ ) before he was able to find his classroom. Now he was waiting in the desolated hallways until the teacher comes back out so he can introduce himself. Trunks fiddled lightly with the strap to his cloth covered case on his back. He was really glad he was able to bring it here. ‘Can’t be sure I won’t need it for anything.’

Before he could think any more about it, the classroom door opened and a middle-aged man with short brown hair and brown eyes appeared. “Ah, Mr. Briefs, very nice to see you. My name is Mr. Lendar or Lendar- _sensei_. Please come in.” Lendar- _sensei_ said as he motioned the door wider. Trunks nodded silently in understanding, rising off the wall and grabbing his messenger bag and case, shouldering them as he entered.

Immediately, everything became silent as the classroom as one turned their attention to the apparent new student. Trunks tried to keep the uncomfortableness of being stared at from appearing on his face as he waited for Lendar-sensei to start speaking up.

“Now class, I would like to introduce our newest classmate. Mr. Briefs, if you may.” Lendar– _sensei_ gestured towards the front. Trunks nodded slightly, walking up so that he may tell his new classmates. “ Good Morning. My name is Torunksua Briefs. You can just call me Trunks for short. I hope that we can all get along together.” He stated with a small bow.

On the inside, Trunks wanted to gag at how he sounded right there. So meek.

Immediately after, questions began to be rapidly exchanged from the student body.

“Hey, what school did you go to before here?”

“Do you play any sports?”

“Briefs? As in Bulma Briefs?”

“Your real smart, right?”

“No way! You’re her kid?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

He had a hard enough time dealing with the question session, but that last one made his cheeks flush a dark red color. ‘ _Maybe I shouldn’t have walked in here_.’ He thought as about half of the class population looked intensely at him. For his continued sanity, Lendar-sensei decided to have mercy on him and stopped the vocal harassment.

“Alright class, that’s enough. You may ask him questions when class is over.” He said sternly. The students reluctantly settled back down into their seats, allowing Trunks to regain his personal space bubble. Lendar- _sensei_ nodded his head in satisfaction. “Alright, now let’s find you a seat, Mr. Briefs.” He looked around the classroom until he spotted a spare desk near the windows. “Ah yes. There is one right by Mr. Son. Mr. Son, could you raise your hand?” Lenard- _sensei_ asked.

A few rows down the front, a single hand shot up excitedly, waving around in the air.

Trunks followed the hand and looked down towards the owner.

He saw a boy around his age. He had spiky, shoulder length, ebony black hair that was pulled back by a white hair tie. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, the color nearly untellable, and his face was set into a happy, excited grin as he looked back at Trunks. He looked like someone who was constantly cheerful.

As their eyes met, Trunks felt something tickle in the back of his mind. ‘ _He looks…. Familiar._ ’ He thought to himself. He left the thought in the lower recesses of his mind to contemplate on for a later date as the long haired teen walked down the aisles towards his new desk. When Trunks reached it, the black haired boy smiled even more brightly and gestured to the empty seat in front of himself.

“Hiya! This is gonna be your seat from now. Hope you like it.” The boy said, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

Trunks nodded slowly, uncertain of what to make of the boy. This action seemed to be enough for the messy haired teen, as he smiled a bit and turned his attention back to the lesson. Trunks set his messenger bag and case down on the floor, taking out a notebook and pencil from inside the bag. He looked to the teacher and thus began his first day.

He wondered for a moment how his family was doing back home.

* * *

“Wheeeee! Papa’s a horsie! Getty up!”

“I am not a horsie! Now GET OFF OF ME!!!”

“Horsie’s don’t talk! So you can’t talk!”

“What are you – Gah!”

He was seriously going to kill the woman.

Drag her onto train tracks and watch her get hit by a train.

Have her get attacked by rabid dogs.

Any sort of torture for what she started.

When he had heard that the boy was going to a “public school”, he didn’t think much about it. So what if his youngest son was going to be stuck nearly every day with a bunch of annoying teenage brats? Nothing effecting him(accept for that **Kami awful** Shopping Trip from Hell@) But it seemed Bulma thought of it as a big deal, even though she claimed to despise her own school years once upon a time.

But now, ( _oh now!_ ), he understood the full extent of the decision.

Trunks was going to be gone for the entire day. And Bulla needed a playmate. And his wife had so cleverly suggested the idea of Bulla playing with him, and at such a time there would be no room for argument. So now he has to be the one to stay and play with Bulla. A four year old who had the energy of a squirrel on soda and the persuasion ( _cuteness_ ) of a rabbit. Now Vegeta wondered how is it the boy dealt with Bulla and not lose his mind.

“Yeah! This is fun! Keep going pa – Uwaaahh!” Bulla suddenly lost her balance and grabbed for something to hold onto.

The closest thing being Vegeta’s hair.

“Hey, what – OW! OW OW OW OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR! DAMN YOU ONNA!!”

Somewhere in the numerous Capsule Corp. labs, Bulma sneezed.

“My, where did that come from?” she wondered.

* * *

Trunks was unaware of his father’s torment at the hands of his baby sister. ( _If he had been aware, he would have been laughing his ass off_.)

In fact, he really wasn’t aware of anything at the moment. It has been exactly two and a half hours since he started his new school.

And now he was absolutely bored.

He was more awake during his first hour during his first class, English. It was very interesting as to how the teenagers tried to answer the questions, never did speak with other fourteen year olds.

….. Damn it, he just admitted his mother was right. Try not to do that again.

After that was Studio Art. Better than English, but not by a large margin. But still very much better. The teacher, Ms. Sachi, was a strange one. She was a vibrant woman in her early thirties, with frizzy brown hair with brighter edges and crystal green eyes. Her outfit looked as if she was meant to be born in the seventies and had the attitude. Also, her clothes was splattered with bits and patches of paint.

She loved the prospects of anything related to nature oriented and took the time to preach about the glory of the earth and how just by picking up a paintbrush you can create happiness. After a few minutes of the babble (when you get over the shock of how _fast_ she talked) you are able to ignore her rambling. Strangely, an auburn haired girl with a pink shirt instead of the standard white was eagerly listening to Sachi- _sensei_.

And now finally, the next class was Math. More precisely, Algebra. The teacher, Mr. Hogan, was just…. Was just an absolute bore. His voice was so emotionless it made Stephen Hawking sound cheery. And with his slicked back black hair combined with hard icy blue eyes, it made you wonder if he ever smiled.

Now Trunks felt utterly bored.

He remembered reading about the gist of this from a textbook he found in his grandfather’s library. And even if that was years ago, this was now an unpleasant review. He yawned into his hand, his eyes drooping a tinge. He was feeling sleepy, he wasn’t used to waking up at early times. And even when he did wake up, he still felt non-rested. Trunks was just not a morning person. His eyes benignly slipped close and he fell away into the realm of unconsciousness…

“Mr. Briefs.” A stern, monotone voice was heard. Trunks eyes flashed open, startled, he lifted his head and looked around. Hogan- _sensei_ was standing in front of his desk, his face set into a scowl as he glared at Trunks. A few of the students were snickering in the background, while the rest of the class was watching in fascination.

“Mr. Briefs.” Hogan- _sensei_ began. “It appears as if you know this subject well enough to sleep in it. Maybe you wouldn’t mind solving the equation on the board, would you?” the adult pointed in the direction of the white board, where a complicated looking equation was shown. Trunks blinked a bit, looked at Hogan- _sensei_ , before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Okay.” He agreed and stood up from his chair, cracking his neck. All eyes were on him as he made his way down runway between the seats. He stopped in front of the board and studied the question. It was based on the linear equations and functions, with a series of variables. Trunks glanced back at the man and slightly smirked.

This will be fun.

“ The problem shown here is 2y – x/6 – 4 = 0. What you may need to do is change the x into a 1 and place that x next to the function. Once you have that, you need to multiply all sides of the equation by the reciprocal of the fraction, 6/1.” He wrote the steps down on the board and continued. “With the equation (6/1)2y – (1/6)(6/1) = 4(6/1) in play, you multiply, the fractions canceling each other out, creating 12y – 1x = 24.”

The class was steadily being surprised at the ease their newest classmate was solving the problem. Wasn’t he just sleeping a few minutes ago?

“However, in this stage, you see that the 12y is in the front, when 1x is supposed to be. So you switch the numbers to create -1x + 2y = 24. But the x is negative, you need to divide all the sides by -1 and your final answer is x – 6y = -24.” Trunks turned around and smiled slightly. “Is this correct, _sensei_?”

Hogan- _sensei_ colored a bit and coughed into his fist. “Um- Yes, that is correct, Mr. Briefs. You may go back to your seat now.” Trunks nodded and went back down to his seat. He yawned again and propped up his head in his arms on his desk. He was asleep within minutes.

Nobody else bothered him for the rest of the class.

Behind Trunks, the black-haired boy from before smiled brightly.

* * *

“Hey~. I think you really need to wake up now.”

“Moooommmm…. I don’t want to wake up now. Go away.”

“Huh? Mom? Well, I don’t see myself as the motherly type. But okay! I’ll be your mom!”

Wait, what the f-!

Cobalt eyes snapped open and a head of lavender hair bolted.

“Oh good, you’re up!”

Trunks blinked his eyes blearily and looked around. The classroom was nearly empty, with only a few students seated leisurely in the desks. He blinked some more when he heard faint laughter from his right. It was that same black-haired boy with the white ribbon in his hair, laughing silently into his hand. Narrowed eyes bore into wide ones.

“What do you think you were doing?” He asked in a calm voice. The boy stopped laughing tilted his head to the side questioningly. “Hm? Oh, I was just waking you up. You would have missed lunch then.” Pale eyebrows rose up. “It’s lunch already?” He said as he fixed his glasses absentmindedly. The other male nodded his head excitedly.

“Yeah! You slept through the whole class like a rock. I’m really surprised that you never woke up again. You must be a really heavy sleeper. Like, really heavy.”

And the teen continued to babble on, gesturing wildly with his hands. Trunks was surprised he hadn’t stopped for air.

Oh, wait, there he goes.

While he was imitating a scene with his right hand, the boy was unaware that Trunks was slowly getting up from his seat, taking his lunch with him. He only noticed when Trunks passed him and strided to the door, his case still curiously situated on his back. “Hey, wait! Where are you going?” The white ribbon haired teen turned around to follow Trunks out of the classroom.

“To go eat. And please do not follow me.” Trunks answered.

“But-!”

“I said no please.”While he didn't shout, Trunks made sure to project his voice, making his opinion clear.Trunks bolted out of the door, ignoring the surprised shouts he garnered from behind him. He really just wanted to be alone and eat his food in peace. And they did not include being talked to death by a question magnet.

He started jogging lightly and stopped completely when he reached an empty hallway. He sighed a bit and ran his hand through his pulled back hair.

“Thank _Kami_ that nobody else will be over here.” He muttered to himself. Trunks stopped in front of a closed metal door at the end of the hallway, turned around to see if anyone was watching him, and opened the door. A winding concrete staircase stared back at him, ending at another door at the top. He entered and wrinkled his nose at the musty scent present in the air. ‘ _Nobody must really come up here_.’ He pondered silently. He ignored the smell and made his way up the steps, his feet echoing periodically.

When he opened the door, Trunks breathed in slowly the crisp August air, his nerves being soothed over. The sun brightly hung in the sky, scarce clouds making their way across the cerulean landscape above. Trunks walked over to the old metal gates, separating him from the air. The rooftop gave him a clear view of the metropolitan West City. Car horns continuously sounded on the cross roads below and citizens milled about on their daily business. A soft smile curled at the ends of his lips, his mind content at the peace provided.

A small yawn escaped and Trunks blinked slowly at it. “Why am I so sleepy? Stupid waking patterns, messing me up.”

Well, as long as he was here, he might as well take a nap, right? And no, he was not being lazy, thank you very much. He walked to the center of the concrete rooftop and set himself down, stretching his arms. He removed his glasses and took of the carrier case, setting the items beside his head. (But not too close. Don’t want to break them.) Trunks breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, his wakefulness already leaving him.

A hand clapped his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Eyes wide open, Trunks felt his heart beat rapidly pick up. Was he about to be assaulted? And on his first day too?

His fighting instincts kicked in from years of training with his dad. So he did the most logical thing of someone in his position. Trunks grabbed the wrist of his unknown assailant, gripping it painfully . Pulling his right fist back, he punched the person right in the face . Trunks felt slightly smug at the feeling of small bones crunching underneath his fist.

“Hey wait a – Owwwww!!!” That voice sounded familiar.

That was when Trunks got a really good look at his supposed ‘attacker’.

“Whoops…..”

* * *

“ ‘hat weally ‘urt!” was the indignant cry.

As it turned out, when Trunks looked behind him, he found out his ’attacker’ was the same boy who he kept running into over the course of his day.

“Sorry.” Trunks sulked. It wasn’t his fault the idiot decided to sneak up behind him. People shouldn’t do that. “Just be glad I didn’t punch you so hard.” He added, staring at the blossoming red bruise across the other teen’s nose.

“That makes me feel so much better.” The boy muttered, pulling his hand away. But then he began laughing lightly. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t have decided to be all ninja-like on you,huh?”

Trunks stared at him blankly. “You’re a dumbass, do you know that?”

The boy blinked but then continued laughing. Harder even!

Trunks sighed. “Why are you even following me up here? If you want to ask me questions like the rest of them, then no thank you.” He asked, wanting all of this to be done and over with. The boy grew a thoughtful look and rocked back on his heels slightly. After a moment, he grinned. “Because you interest me.”

“Huh?”

Trunks had to keep down the surprise in his voice. What did he just say? The black-haired teen nodded. “Yeah! I could tell from when you first walked into the class, you would be a very fun person to be around. So that’s why…..” A hand was extended in the lavender-haired teens face. “…. I want to be your friend!”

“….You just got punched in the nose by a person you have barely known for several hours and you want them to be your friend?”

“Yep! What’s so hard about that?”

Maybe it was the smile he gave him. A really simple smile that held no ill intent, just a pure simple idea. Or maybe it was the still nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but Trunks smiled also.

“Alright, I guess we can be friends.” He said slowly, grasping the other male’s hand.

“Awesome! I don’t think we were properly introduced, by the way. My name is Gotenari Son. Call me Goten!” the newly named Goten stated.

“My name is Torunksua Briefs. Call me Trunks.”

Little did these two know that this would be the start of a very long and odd relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> On to Entry number 2! Later!


End file.
